


Buttercup

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flirting, Flowers, Gay Panic, Killugon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: Gon is a florist and killua is gay
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Buttercup

“Nii-san! We can’t just not bring flowers!” Alluka screamed at killua who was slacking off on the couch.

“Why bother? It’s just a small party” killua said throwing a chocolate into his mouth. He waited a few seconds for it to melt before swallowing it.

“You should be happy you were even invited! Now get up and drive me to the florist” the black haired girl demanded. Killua let out a sigh loud enough to count as a scream. He stood up from the couch and ate the last few chocolates left in the package.

They got ready and left the house, entering the car.

“It’s my only day off this week and now I can’t even relax before that stupid party. I hope you are happy” killua whined like the little bitch he is.

“It’s not exactly like you work outside the house” alluka teased. 

“I forgot these shops even existed” killua said as they stepped out of the car, parked on the opposite street of the flower shop.

“That’s because you are always holed up inside. You only leave to go to the gym” alluka said as they crossed the street.

“Why the fuck would I want to be outside?” 

“Maybe you could finally find a boyfriend” alluka said as she swung the glass door open.

“Right, like anyone would want a “holed up loser” like me” killua quoted alluka insults. “Anyway, Just find a rose so we can go back home already”

“Nah! I wanna look around. This place is so pretty, just look at all these flowers!” Alluka said pointing at some orchids.

“Christ” killua said as he leaned against an empty spot on the flower covered wall.

“Need any help?” Killua jumped at the voice of a stranger.

“No, my sister is jus-“ killua stopped mid sentence when he looked up at the stranger. A male, slightly taller than himself and perfectly beafy in all the right places. He had black spiky hair ignoring any and all laws of gravity. His eyes were pools of honey, and his smile worth a billion.

“Jus? Just what?” The boy laughed and killua died. He only then realized he had just been staring, not saying a single word.

“Just looking around. She needs some flowers for a party” killua finished his sentence that had been cut off by his gay.

“Well I have just about all flowers here, even some rare ones” the perfect boy spoke and killua was reminded of his voice that was so smooth and kind.

“Rare?” He asked in hope of keeping the conversation going. The boy before him beamed up and nodded. “Want me to show you? They are very pretty” killua just nodded and followed the stranger to who knows where.

“Who knows where” turned out to be a separate room to the rest of the shop. It had some flowers standing under heating lamps and other where in water. Killua didn’t care much for flowers, but these sure were pretty.

“These are very pretty” killua commended.

“Right? I have found most of them myself” the boy said proudly.

“How?” Killua asked as he looked around the room, following the stranger In shadow.

“I love traveling around the world, finding rare flowers. I opened this shop to share the joy I find in flowers and other rare plants” the boy was basically beaming out light as he continued to tell stories about how he had been climbing mountains to find certain flowers.

“Nii-san? Oh there you are!” Alluka peaked her head from the door. She stepped into the room with a bouquet of purple and blue flowers. “What are you doing in here?” She asked and killua realized he had followed a complete stranger into a room, without even questioning it. Which was weird, because he was always so skeptical about other people.

“Looking at flowers?” He said nervously, but Alluka wasn’t stupid, she would definitely know what was going on. She looked at him and then the boy behind him and then down at him again.

“I didn’t know you could socialize” she teased with a shit-eating grin on her face. The boy behind him started to chuckle and killua blushed.

“ALLUKA!” He didn’t really know what else to say. He was (gay) panicking after all.

“I’m Gon” the boy said behind him and killua turned around. Gone? Is he leaving?

“Huh why?” Killua spat out without really thinking.

“Why? My dad named me that” the boy laughed and killua realized he might have fucked up.

“Your name is ‘gone’?” He asked confused.

“G-O-N, Gon” the boy smiled and killua blushed, mostly out of embarrassment.

“Oh. Sorry” he said, scratching the back of his head.

“Don’t worry, my name is confusing” Gon laughed out.

“AHEM! You two get a room, I’m right here” alluka said, leaned against the closed door. Killuas whole face lit up into the brightest shade of red. He had turned around, so he couldn’t see Gons expression.

“Excuse you, but we did get a room” Gon chuckled and killua died once again.

“Oh well, then I will leave you two to it then. But I just wanted to say that I found a bouquet” alluka said, as she opened the door and left, laughing. Killua knew that laugh, and he knew he was going to get bullied the whole way home.

“I’m so sorry” killua said, turning around to look at Gon again.

“Your sister seems very sweet” Gon laughed softly.

“What, you trynna get with her?” Killua joked.

“Nah, I’m gay” oh.. OH! Killua was in shock over how forward this stranger was. It was kinda adorable.

Killua just looked at Gon for what felt like hours, but it was probably only a few seconds.

“Ahh, you should probably go back to your sister” Gon laughed nervously.

“Right, thanks for showing me your flowers” killua smiled and gon visually calmed down.

“What’s your name?” Gon asked as killua was about to open the door.

“Killua” he said smiling, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Killua, please let me assist you and your sister” gon smiled as he opened the door for him.

“Oh yeah sure” killua answered walking back into the main room.

“You’re back!” alluka said as she hugged onto killuas arm. “So did you make out?”

“Alluka what the fuck? I just learned his name like five minutes ago” killua snapped at her and she just began to laugh. Probably at his face that had turned tomato.

They walked to the register and alluka handed Gon the bouquet.

“These are very pretty, don’t you think? I made this bouquet just an hour before you arrived” gon smiled at alluka as he wrapped the bouquet in.

“Do you just pick random flowers? How do you even make so many different bouquets?” Alluka asked as killua roamed for his wallet.

Gon seemed pretty excited when talking about flowers, so killua let him. Gon was so bright when he smiled.

“Oh, I got this for you killua. It’s a ranunculus, or buttercup as some call it. It’s um it’s thanks for listening to my stories” Gon said, scratching the back of his head nervously. 

“Thanks” killua smiled and held onto the flower. The stem was covered in smooth white paper. He could feel allukas stares, but chose to ignore them.

“Hope to see you again soon” Gon said as they went to leave.

“Nii-san, he seemed really nice” alluka said as they entered the car. “Also let me hold that flower for you” 

Killua handed her the flower and started the engine.

“What are you doing?” He asked when she started to rip the paper off.

“Aha! I knew it” she said and killua hummed confused. “He wrote his number down for you” killua almost chocked on his own spit.

“For real?” He asked eagerly and looked down at her hand. Just like she said, there was a piece of paper with a number on it.

“How did you know?” He asked.

“This flower, I think it means that he finds you attractive. So I took a shot, you know”

Killua actually chocked this time and coughed for a solid minute.

“Oh fuck off” 

“I’m serious! Here, hold the bouquet” killua grabbed onto the bouquet that was basically thrown into his face.

“Yup, right here. It says “While many flowers have multiple meanings, the ranunculus flower does not. It means: you are charming or you are attractive” that’s what it says” she held up the phone for killua to read it and confirm that she wasn’t lying. 

“What am i supposed to do?” Killua was back to panicking. It was one thing that killua had fallen for this stranger at the first sight. But for this boy to actually like him back?

“Text him, duh” alluka laughed.

And so killua did, 2 days later when he finally gained courage.

Killua:  
“It’s killua, from the other day”

He immediately regretted his choice of words and wanted to delete it again. However he stopped when the little text bubble showed up.

Gon:  
“Omg! I thought you hadn’t seen the note”

Killua:  
“Alluka found it.”

Gon:  
“I was scared, if I might have hidden it too well (._.) I should probably just have given it to you, but I was scared D:”

Killua:  
“She also told me what the flower meant.”

Gon:  
“（≧∇≦) I would have told you, but I’m shy”

Killua:  
“Thank you, I guess”

Gon:  
“Wanna talk over some coffee, tea or anything else sometime?”

Killua:  
“Sure”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from my friend Ali, the biggest simp for Zeno.


End file.
